Piercing eyes of ice
by LittleLady1607
Summary: Since Sasha Lexan was small she had always not really got on with Draco Malfoy. Sasha is a 'Young Lexan Lady' and expecteded to becoem the perfect wife but troubles and prophecies lie ahead of her. Will she become a dummy to her parents games?


**Piercing eyes of ice-1 another meeting another argument**

Your name is Sasha Lexan.

You are 15 years old but you turn 16 on 14th April. You have hazel eyes and shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, which is layered to frame your face. You are 5"4 which makes you pretty short but not too short. And you are a pureblood witch, a very powerful one at that.

You live with both your parents on the south coast of England. You spend every holiday there except the summer which since you where a baby you have spent at the Malfoy's. You and Draco have never really gotten on. He is forever calling you because of well anything. But this year he can't call you fat or ugly because you have changed. You have developed properly over the past year, which you haven't seen him. You now have breasts and you have perfect curves. Your hair turned slightly darker and its natural highlights show through better.

You wake up to someone shouting your name,

"Sasha hunnie wake up, we have to leave for the Malfoy's in 3 hours. I want you dressed for the occasion and I want you to be on your best behaviour while we are there. Remember we are there guests and you are to act like a young Lexan lady. I expect this from you." You mother says while pulling your covers of you. She knew you hated the youngest of the Malfoy's. But she still expected you to go there every summer for 8 whole weeks.

"Yes mother" you say politely as you head for your bathroom.

You strip of you booty shorts and your tank top and step into the boiling shower. You come out an hour later wrapped tightly in a big fluffy white towel. You wave your wand at your hair making it dry perfectly straight. You pad over to your walk in wardrobe and start to look for a dress, that is in your mothers words '_perfect for the occasion'_. You flip through the many wracks of cloths until you come to a mid thigh length pale blue dress. It was strapless and hugged your every curve.

You sat at your vanity table and looked into the mirror. You brushed through your hair and then applied mascara eyeliner and a little clear lip-gloss. You were naturally tanned so you didn't need to put on loads of makeup. You stood and strapped your feet into a pair of matching heels. You walked down the stairs followed by your 4 house elves each who carried a trunk full of your clothes makeup and everything you might need while staying at the Malfoy's.

You walked into the dining room to see your mother and father sat at the table eating breakfast and talking quietly. You took you usual place next to your mother and greeted both of your parents good morning.

"Morning mother" you said when they had finished there conversation

"Morning darling" she replied back

"Morning father"

"Morning sasha," he said while still reading the paper he had been talking to your mother over. " As soon as you have finished your breakfast we will be leaving for the Malfoy manner. I know you mother has spoken to you about what we expect, and I hope you represent our family well."

"I wont let you down father" you said even though you knew you probably would. With you and Draco it was always fighting never just talking always fighting. You sat and ate your breakfast in silence. You looked at your father when you had finished who stood and pulled out yours and your mother's chairs.

"Thank-you" you mumbled.

As your mother stood up she said, " we will be apparating to the Malfoy manner, Sasha I know you know the address so lets go"

With that a loud crack was heard as the three of you left your house and appeared on the western coast of England, in front of the huge malfoy manner. With another crack your house elves appeared several meters behind you with all your trunks and belongings. You walked behind you parents up to the front door and rang the bell. The door opened several minutes later

"Ohh Darcy, Michael, its a pleasure to see you again. We should meet more often than Christmas's and summers." Narcissa beamed as she hugged your parents.

"Nice to see you again as well Narcissa, Lucius. You father said hugging Narcissa and shaking Lucius' hand.

You stepped to the side of your parents and greeted the Malfoy's

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy" you said politely

"Sasha? Sasha oh you've grown, you look beautiful" narcissa said looking at you and hugging you briefly lucius just nodded at your presence and actually smiled at you.

"Thank-you, Mrs. Malfoy" you said smiling

Draco walked up behind his parents

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Lexan" he said shaking your fathers hand and briefly hugging your mother.

"Sasha" he said not looking at you.

"Hello Draco" you said looking at him. When he did finally look at you his jaw practically dropped. Like I said before you had changed since he had last seen you. Changed for the better.

"Draco show sasha to her room please," Mr. malfoy said to his son before turning to you, "sasha you have changed room this year, your trunks are already there and unpacked. Also dinner will be served promptly at 8, please don't be late and Draco will escort you to dinner" you nodded to show your understanding before following Draco to your new room.

You stepped into your room to see it was a lot bigger than the last one; it was half the size of the entire mansion and was on the tops floor. But unfortunately Draco was in the room next door, and there was a door that joined the two. You turned to shut your door but Draco was leant on the doorframe

"What now Draco?" you asked impatiently. You stepped closer to him and grabbed the side of the door ready to shut it as soon as he moved.

"I only wanted to say that we have to dress for dinner, and you better dress to impress," he said with a smirk and a wink, before he turned and left. You shut your door and walked over to your bed. You laid down on it and closed your eyes briefly. You laid there for just over an hour before you decided since it was only one in the afternoon and it was a hot sunny day that you would go to the Jacuzzi and spend some time in there. You ran to you walk in closet and looked for a suitable bikini. You found a black halter neck fastening one, and slipped it on. You walked out of your room and up the final set of stairs and onto the roof terrace. You walked over to the Jacuzzi and climbed into the warm bubbling water. But you didn't notice the piercing eyes of ice that where watching you from the other side of the roof. You sat in the Jacuzzi just relaxing when you decided you wanted some strawberries and champagne (you many only be 15 but your parents let you drink champagne when ever you like as long as you don't get drunk) you clicked your fingers and dinky your house elf appeared next to the Jacuzzi

"Hey dinky can you get me a bowl of strawberries and a glass of champagne please?" you ask nicely, you may be pureblood but you think treating the house elves meanly was unfair, so you treated them with respect. A few moments later dinky appeared again at the side of the Jacuzzi and passed you your strawberries and champagne

"Thanks dink" you said with a smile as she bowed and vanished into thin air. You started to eat your strawberries and sip your champagne. You heard a voice behind you

"Mind if I join you?" you here them say, you turn to see Draco amazed that he actually asked if he could join you. You snapped out of your amazement and looked him up and down

** Man he's hotter than last year **you think to yourself ** eww I cant believe I thought that about Draco what has gotten over me… I think my champagne may have gotten to my head**

"Yeah sure" you say hesitantly. He climbed into the Jacuzzi and lent back against the wall of it.

"So Sasha I hear your moving to Hogwarts this year" he said with a smirk, the smirk you detested.

"Yes actually I am moving to hogwarts," you said picking up your champagne, which as soon as you had drunk some the glass refilled.

" Well I will just have to keep my eye on you then wont I?" he asked still smirking

"No you will not Draco malfoy, I can control my life perfectly fine, it doesn't need you to interfere in it thank-you very much!" you snap back at him glaring at him.

"Don't snap at me you bitch, you are to respect me," he said sharply glaring his smirk gone replaced with anger.

"Me respect you! That's a first Draco, I've never done it before and I'm not going to start now," you snap

"Yes you are and tomorrow night we are going out with my friends our parents say I have to take you unfortunately, and you will respect me do you understand?" he said as he moved closer to you pinning you to the wall of the Jacuzzi. You looked at him fear in your eyes.

" No Draco I will not be your pet I'm not going to do everything you say!" you shout back at him struggling against his tight grip on your wrists

"Yes you will sasha, even if I have to force it into you I will make you respect me, I will brandish you as mine and you will respect me because I can be very influential you know and I can hurt people, people who you love, and are close to you!" he said his voice low growling almost.

"Fuck you Draco malfoy you will not brandish me and you will hurt non of my friends do you understand me?" with that Draco moved his face to your ear and whispered

"You asked for it" he moved his head quickly from next to your ear to your neck, he bit down on it sucking it. You thrashed about but he didn't let go. A few minutes later he stopped and moved his face back in front of yours. " I told you to respect me and that mark is a sign of you now belonging to me do you understand?" he growled his voice low. He let you go as tears started to fall from your eyes and stood up walking away from the Jacuzzi leaving you there to cry

Please review as this is my first story and I have no idea if I should continue. I am in the midst of starting the next chapter. If you have any questions I will answer them.


End file.
